Heat generated by an electronic component, such as a computer processor, can negatively impact the component's electrical performance and lifespan. The heat can also negatively impact adjacent electronic components and surrounding hardware. As a result, heat-generating electronic components are often cooled by thermally coupling the component with a heat exchanger, such as a heat spreader, heat sink, etc. Thermal coupling can be achieved by interfacing a flat surface of the electronic component with a flat surface of the heat exchanger. The goal in interfacing the surfaces is to eliminate any air between them as air impedes heat movement. Unfortunately, the interfacing surfaces almost always have imperfections which prevent 100% surface contact between them. Therefore, a thermal interface material (TIM), such as a thermal grease, can be included to fill and eliminate air gaps between the heat transfer surfaces, and improve thermal performance, which in turn benefits the electronic component's electrical performance and life span.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.